


The Visit

by blackriddlerose



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 00:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17355497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackriddlerose/pseuds/blackriddlerose
Summary: A little Ed x Winry fanfic from 2013.  Cross posted.





	The Visit

Al peaked into Ed and Winry's room to see his older brother spread eagle in the center of the bed, his hand on his stomach and his braid half undone, leaving his golden hair in a mess. His two young sons were lying next to him in the same position. With a small chuckle, he turned and headed down the stairs, fixing his tie along the way. He wasn't too surprised that they were still asleep despite it being nearly two in the afternoon.

All day yesterday, and well into this morning, Ed spent running errands for Winry and keeping the kids and three large dogs busy so that Winry could enjoy Mother's day off at the spa.

"Not going to wait for Ed any longer?" Winry asked as she poured him a fresh cup of coffee.

"No, if I don't leave soon then I won't make it to the city before they shut the gates," Ed replied, grabbing a banana for the trip off the kitchen table, and stealing one last glance up the stairs. "And thanks again for letting me stay the week here," he said before gulping down the coffee.

"It was no problem, Ed enjoys having you here, despite all his complaining," Winry replied as she walked Al out the door and gave him his goodbye hug.

"I'll come back the next chance I get then," Ed said with a smile and one last wave before walking down the road to the train station in town.

"HHEEEEYYYYYYY!" The yell cut through the quiet spring afternoon and stopped Al in his tracks. A smile was already on his face. "Where do you think you're going without saying goodbye?"

Al turned to see a disheveled looking young man at the bedroom window. His two nephews were there too, rubbing their eyes and waving goodbye sleepily.

"I couldn't wait any longer, sorry," Al shouted back.

"Whatever just tell everyone I said hi, and tell Mustang imma get him back for the rigged bet he tricked me into."

Al could hear the anger in his brother's voice over the bet. He didn't blame him for being angry, it had been a rigged bet. 

Although Ed had been asking for it with all the pranks he'd played on Mustang that took advantage of the man's blindness. But being the smart man that he was, Al didn't mention that part to Ed. He just nodded and said, "I will brother," before turning and heading back down the road once more.

He glanced at his watch. He let out a heavy sigh. He knew there was no way he was getting back to the city before the gates closed, not with seven hours of train rides ahead of him.


End file.
